The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 12: Chixy
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Upon hearing that the pizzeria is being shut down, Chica Ghost goes to comfort Foxy Ghost.


**A/N: This is how I ship Chixy, with the ghosts instead of the animatronics themselves. And yes, I believe the theory that a girl possesses Freddy.  
**

 **On the twelfth day of shipmas, the author wrote to me,**

 **The last ship: It's Chixy!**

 **A sweet, Starco story,**

 **A little bit of Pennshi,**

 **Something only she ships (maybe),**

 **A Bashlightful thingy,**

 **Short, Minecraft one-shot**

 **Anna paired with Kristoff**

 **Something Inside Out(ish)**

 **Some Jaya fluff,**

 **Cute negaishipping**

 **Fluttercord forever**

 **And the greatest ship, Rupphire's OTP!**

 **I don't own FNAF, but I do own the right to ship Chixy!**

* * *

They were going to be shut down.

At least, that's what Freddy Ghost said she heard the manager say. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was going to close, and the animatronics were going to be shut down.

The ghost children were mad; they were not yet finished with their revenge on the grown-ups! Ever since that man in the costume had tricked them into that closet and took their lives away, they were hungry for justice. For five years, they got that revenge on the men and women who were dumb enough to take the job as a night guard.

"When did you say this place was closing?" Bonnie Ghost asked, still in the animatronic.

"Before Christmas," Freddy Ghost replied, her voice deepened by the animatronic voice box. Freddy Fazbear suddenly fell slightly limp and signs of life died away. A young, transparent little girl with clear, straight brown hair and see-through tanned skin hovered over the lifeless animatronic. Unlike the rest of her, her blue eyes were vibrant and forever sad.

"Face it, guys," she told Chica Ghost and Bonnie Ghost, her voice now high and young. "We're gonna have to find a new place to stay." She floated away, probably to find her younger brother.

Bonnie and Chica went limp after she left. Above them, two young ghost children hovered. One was a boy with fair skin, curly black hair, and vibrant brown eyes. The other was a chubby girl with skin a little darker than the boy's, her short hair tied in pigtails, and bright green eyes. Both were transparent, aside from their eternally depressed eyes.

Bonnie Ghost sighed. "Christmas is in a week," he said sadly. Chica Ghost nodded. Bonnie Ghost continued. "I wish I was alive, with Ma and Pa. We always had the best Christmases together as a family."

Chica Ghost gasped. "Family!" she cried, and flew out of the Dining Room. She floated just at the entrance of Pirate's Cove, trying to get a glimpse of Foxy, or maybe Foxy Ghost. Of the five children, Foxy Ghost was the only one who didn't have any parents; instead, he lived with his aunt who hardly cared about him, just giving him food and water.

Chica Ghost was a kind child to the others, but Foxy Ghost was the one she cared about the most. Back when they were alive, he was picked on, and soon become a loner. Out of sympathy and kindness, Chica Ghost was there to comfort him.

There he was, still in the animatronic behind the purple curtains, sighing heavily. Carefully, Chica Ghost flew in. She had to be careful; Foxy Ghost had terrible anger management and he was prone to become upset easily, scaring the other three away.

"Foxy Ghost?" she called out softly. Because they had soon forgotten their names from when they were alive, they just referred to each other as the animatronic they possessed with the word "Ghost."

The decrepit pirate fox looked up. He became limp, and a ghost boy hovered above. He had messy, red hair, an eye patch from an accident when he was alive, a bandaged nose, light skin, and a shining and sad orange eye, which was an unusual eye color. Chica wasn't sure, but his transparent teeth always seemed to form little fangs.

"Hey, Chica Ghost," he replied expressionless.

Chica Ghost wrung her hands nervously. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm remembering every dang Christmas my aunt left me in the house, not bothering to notice me or even spend one stupid second with me! Does that _sound_ like I'm okay?!" His eyes began to glow red with rage, his gritted teeth revealing those slight fangs.

Chica Ghost shrunk back a bit, frightened from his sudden outburst. "No. I'm sorry."

Foxy Ghost sighed. "That's what they all say," he replied. "You don't even mean it."

Chica Ghost brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. "No! I _do_ mean it!"

Foxy Ghost just grunted.

Chica Ghost quickly flung herself on the ghost boy and wrapped her arms around his skinny body. Out of instinct, Foxy Ghost almost shoved her off and yelled, "Get off of me!" But for some reason, he didn't. He was never hugged before, and for some reason, though the feeling was unknown, it was nice. He wasn't sure wasn't sure how to describe it. Safe? Comforting?

"I care about you," Chica Ghost told him, burying her face in his shirt.

Foxy Ghost was at first shocked at this sudden act of kindness, then relaxed and smiled. "Thanks," he said, feeling loved for the first time.


End file.
